Akcja: Woodstock
by bluebluesgirl
Summary: Zmieniacze czasu to bardzo niebezpieczna rzecz. Szczególnie w rękach Huncwota. Szczególnie w rękach Huncwota, który ma ochotę przeżyć przygodę. Woodstock Festival 1969, moi drodzy, zainspirowane tegorocznym, naszym, krajowym.


Muzyka przecina powietrze ostro i czysto, jak błyskawica. Słońce leje się z nieba miodowym żarem, zapach nagrzanej ziemi miesza się z zapachem słodkich kadzideł, ludzkiego potu i alkoholu. Kolorowy tłum przed sceną zachowuje się jak jeden organizm, buja się wte i we wte, zasłuchany lunatycznie w ciemnoskórego mężczyznę na scenie.  
\- To dopiero magia – mruczy pod nosem stojący na wzniesieniu brunet. Kciukiem poprawia na nosie niebieskie okulary lenonki i zamaszystym krokiem rusza przed siebie, stając się jednym z tłumem. Gdy muzyka urywa się wpół dźwięku, nagle, bez ostrzeżenia, ludzie czują się gwałtownie osamotnieni, jakby pozbawieni słodkich słów otuchy. „Jimmy, Jimmy!" skandują głośno. Coraz głośniej. Żar nieustannie leje się z nieba. Niektórzy obwijają głowy barwnymi chustami, inni łykają coś łapczywie z butelek bez etykietek. Każdy doskonale wie, czego chce. Nikt nie jest ani odrobinkę trzeźwy, upojony chwilą, życiem, muzyką.

 _And for once and for everyone... The truth was not a mystery… Love called to all... music is magic._

Przed oczami migają mu twarze. Ciemnoskóre, białe, żółte i czerwone, każdy chce tu być. Mężczyźni i kobiety, całujący się, każdy z każdym, wolna miłość. Czerwona kropka na środku czoła opalonej kobiety. Lniane spodnie zawiązywane na rzemyk. Feeria barw, kurz i słońce, w tłumie ciężko złapać oddech. Starzec z brodą do pasa, mrugający do niego. Chłopak z grubymi dredami. Rażąco białe kwiaty w dwóch czekoladowych warkoczach młodziutkiej dziewczyny.

 _Riding the waves of music and space. Music is magic... Magic is life..._

Zapędzony przez tłum pod barierkę z boku sceny, brunet dyskretnie wykonuje ruch drewnianym patykiem wystającym z kieszeni jeansów i w tym samym momencie jego ciężkie, skórzane buty znikają, zostawiając go bosego na pokrytym kurzem klepisku. Tak jest lepiej, dopasować się do tłumu, zlać się z nim w jedno stworzenie pomrukujące w takt muzyki. Pod stopami czuje teraz gorący piasek i małe, ostre kamyczki. Doskonale widzi stąd mężczyznę na scenie, wijącego się, skaczącego, śpiewającego ustami i gitarą, i gitarą w ustach, nad głową. Niby-hinduskie, niby-indiańskie chusty lecą w górę, gdy chowa instrument za plecami i tak gra dalej, patrząc w błękit nieba, kręcąc się i wywijając kończynami.  
Brunet przeczesuje nerwowym gestem długie włosy, całkowicie zafascynowany tym szamańskim występem.  
\- Hej, bracie – jakiś głos znikąd mówi mu wprost do ucha, przekrzykując muzykę – bracie, poleć z nami ponad to wszystko…!  
Tuż przed jego twarzą pojawia się nagle otwarta dłoń z trzema kolorowymi kwadracikami. Kusi lot nad światem, kusi muzyka z dna duszy, potęgowana przez najpiękniejsze wzmacniacze Marshalla jakie widział w życiu. Kusi w końcu przygoda, na którą zdobył się mimo tak wielkiego ryzyka niepowodzenia. Kwadraciki uniesione do ust szybko rozpływają się na języku, pozostawiając po sobie słodkawy smak barwnika.  
\- Niech podróż się rozpocznie!

 _Złote słońce grzeje ziemię, setny rok tak grzeje. Bębny, zewsząd słychać bębny, rytualne śpiewy, klaskania. Indiańska wojna? Jakiś koniec? Może jakiś początek? Setki lat trwało słońce, kurz przykrył mury miasta Jeruzalem, Merlin przyszedł i odszedł zapomniany pod warstwą kurzu zdolną zabić słonia, tabun słoni, tuzin tabunów szaro-białych słoni. Ale dlaczego w tle słychać hinduską mantrę? Kto to powtarza, niesie się na wietrze, różowe płatki kwiatów i słodkie ryżowe kulki z rodzynkami? Wielki złoty Bóg nad światem kocha nas i śpiewa, gopala govinda rama madana mohana… gopala govinda rama madana mohana… gopala govinda rama madana mohana… Wszyscy jesteśmy braćmi, braćmi i siostrami. Kochajmy się już zawsze tak jak teraz, do utarty tchu i wszechogarniająco… Róbmy miłość… Róbmy miłość, nie wojnę… Taniec, spocona dłoń w drugiej spoconej dłoni, hej bracie, nogi wyżej! Raz, raz! Skaczmy do słońca! Wyżej! Wyżej! Skoczmy w boski dzień!_  
 _Pomruk niesie się nad spaloną słońcem trawą pola, gdzieniegdzie namioty i gdzieniegdzie auta, ręcznie malowane Volkswageny ogórki są ikoną tych czasów. Nadchodzi noc i wszyscy leżą na plecach wypatrując pierwszej gwiazdy, która ma spełnić nasze życzenia, nasze życzenia są o miłości, o pokoju i muzyce. Słodka niemoc ogarnia ręce i nogi, kończyny wszystkich stworzeń w tym kręgu niekończącym się, nie mającym początku w niczym, chyba tylko w tej cichej melodii z głośników Marshalla… Nagle krzyk! Światła! Setki świateł! Chaos i w chaosie tyle miękkich, miękkich dotknięć i słowa miękkie spadają na twarz… Ostre światło razi obolałe oczy, jest inne, nie miodowe, nie słoneczne, ale straszne, przerażające. To światło lamp! Przyszli już? Już po mnie? Już mnie znaleźli? Nawet… nawet tu, w tym bajecznym tłumie?! Pić… tak bardzo chce mi się…_  
\- … pić!

Skrzydło szpitalne jest oświetlone jedynie jasnym, księżycowym światłem. Siedemnastolatek trzęsie się, siadając gwałtownie na łóżku. Jego zlepione od gorączkowego potu włosy opadają na twarz, gdy przekrzywia głowę w zdumieniu.  
\- P-pan dyrektor? – chrypi.  
\- Cicho, panie Black. Uznajmy, że pana nie widziałem. Pan również mnie nie widział.  
\- Ale…  
\- Zmieniacz czasu, który dziwnym trafem zaczął przenosić nie o minuty, a o miesiące, trafi z powrotem do Ministerstwa. A tu… - starzec błyskawicznie wsunął coś pod poduszkę chłopaka – ma pan pamiątkę. Proszę nie mówić nikomu ani słowa, rozumiemy się? Żywię również głębokie przekonanie, że już nigdy więcej nie połknie pan przypadkowo nic, co zaproponuje panu zupełnie obcy człowiek.  
\- Ale…  
\- Ach, i w razie, gdyby pan zapomniał… to zwykłe przeziębienie. Przy wysokiej gorączce zadziwiająco często zdarzają się majaki, prawda? A teraz dobranoc. Przed panem jeszcze parę godzin snu.  
\- Dobranoc, panie dyrektorze – drzwi zamknęły się z lekkim skrzypnięciem i starzec zniknął, pozostawiając po sobie ciszę pełną natrętnych pytań. Cały ten nagrzany, kolorowy świat wciąż jeszcze wirował chłopakowi przed oczami, wywołując lekkie uczucie mdłości. Bladą dłonią otarł mokre od potu czoło i opadł z westchnieniem na zimną, szpitalną poduszkę. Zdawało mu się, że gdzieś z oddali niesie się jeszcze ciche echo hinduskiej mantry.  
\- Dziękuję – wychrypiał półszeptem, przykrywając się niezdarnie szorstkim kocem. Potem zapadł w głęboki sen, a dźwięki pełni lata na nowo odtańczyły przed nim swój szalony taniec.

Pierwszą rzeczą, którą zrobił po przebudzeniu się, było opowiedzenie wszystkiego trójce swoich przyjaciół. Trójka jego przyjaciół była wściekła, że nie zabrał ich ze sobą. Kiedy jednak w ich wspólnym dormitorium zawisło zdjęcie Syriusza Blacka i Albusa Dumbledore'a na koncercie Jimmy'ego Hendriksa, nikt nie protestował. Ciemnoskóry szarpał wargami struny gitary, a uśmiechnięty starzec i brunet w niebieskich lenonkach machali radośnie do obserwujących, trzymając nad głowami wielki baner z napisem „music is life".


End file.
